Final Training on the Wall
by Alpine992
Summary: With the battle with the Apollo Familia looming, Bell's training with Aiz and Tiona comes to an end. However the Amazon doesn't want it to end and neither does the Sword Princess. With a Final bout of 'training' between the the, Bell heads to the War Game a little more confident after that night.


Despite it not being full, the moon still illuminated the wall of Orario in a faint silver glow. The city behind her was already asleep, it being past midnight now and all. Tiona sat on the edge of the wall, knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the stars. These past few days had been the most fun she had in a while, Argonaut, no Bell was really something. Tomorrow he would head for the War Game site and things would return to how they were before. That realisation was saddening for the Amazon.

She didn't know why, but the time she spent with Bell, it was fun. Even just training him with Aiz, it was so much better than training with others of the Loki Familia. That was just general routine. Maybe it was because she was helping him grow stronger? Hmm, no that can't be it. It had to be something…

Looking over her shoulder she spotted the two sleeping. Aiz lay on her back, eyes shut while Bell was on his side, back facing them with a meter or so gap between where he lay and where her own and Aiz's beds were laid out. Ever since their first encounter on the 9th floor where Bell fought the Minotaur she couldn't get him out of her head, his determination had left an impact and not just on her.

When she recalled the fight, that same primary instinct that she shared with all her Amazon sisters slowly awakened. It was strange, he wasn't stronger than her but deep down her body knew that he was the perfect mate, strength after all meant everything to an Amazon. Even training him these past few days, it was clear that Bell's hidden potential was his rapid growth, each time they started training, he was stronger, faster. They weren't going all out, he was still only a level 2 but they weren't exactly holding back either. They were pushing him to his limits and each time he surpassed them and got stronger.

Just the thought made her body shiver. Just how strong would he become? Hugging her legs tight to her chest, feeling the wetness between her thighs. Strength was undoubtedly an Amazon's most powerful aphrodisiac and Bell was like a drug. His strength didn't have a limit, in time he'd level up to 3, he might even be on the cusp of it now and then he'd move on and further past that and eventually with his growth, he would surpass her Level 5 and Ais Level 6, they didn't have his talent for growth and just the thought made her want to moan.

Without realising, her hand was already between her legs rubbing the fabric already soaked. Small whimpers filled the night as thoughts of Bell only a short distance away filled her mind. Her body was screaming for her to ravish him, to be dominated by a strong mate to inevitably allow her to bear a strong child. But there was one thing in her way, and she could tell just by the way he looked at her, it would never be.

"Tiona?" Her voice was soft and it sent goosebumps across her skin. Quickly removing her hand, slick with her own fluids she jumped to her feet, slightly wobbly by the sudden feeling or lust overcoming her. Aiz looked at her with a slightly tilted head, her eyes had that look of curiosity she some time had. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, not at all!" She tried to laugh it off, waving her hands in front of her, before quickly hiding them behind her back, if Aiz caught site of the wet fingers she may ask about it. No doubt about it. Aiz was the impenetrable wall that made it an impossibility to be with Bell, unless something drastic happened, Bell would simply be addicted to the Sword Princess as the Amazon was to him.

"You were whimpering, are you upset about something?" Aiz asked taking a seat on the wall beside Tiona who took a seat beside the blonde, both casually glancing over at the white haired boy with his back to them.

"I guess." Tiona sighed. "Things will just go back to normal now, huh?" She questioned. "I really liked spending time with Argonaut like this." Leaning back on her arms she looked up at the star filled sky. "I don't want it to end, ya know." She smiled softly tilting her head to see Aiz's face, she was looking at Bell with a strange intensity.

"Yes. I know how you feel." That was certainly a surprise answer. Honestly Tiona didn't expect one in return, only for her to remain quiet as she usually tended to be. "He'll go and face the Apollo Familia."

"He'll win for sure." Tiona stated with a grin. "I'll be cheering him on, you'll cheer too won't you Aiz?" She smiled happily.

"I want to do more." Aiz replied shocking the Amazon next to her. "Is cheering all we can do?" That simple question had Tiona's mind running in a rampage of different directions, all which led to a rather seductive smile crossing her face. Most wouldn't see her as a desirable Amazon, she didn't have the figure of someone like her sister, she was a rather unique Amazon in that regard, but that smile would have changed many people's opinions.

"One last bout of training then." Tiona whispered slightly husky as she leaned closer to Aiz. "One that Bell won't soon forget and give him the confidence he needs." Tiona could see the shiver across Aiz's skin and smirked inwardly. If she couldn't break down the wall, she'd compromise. "Come." Sliding off the edge of the wall she offered her slick hand to Aiz.

"Now?" Aiz asked confused.

"We won't get another chance." Tiona told her, there was no turning back now. Tiona's body was ready, they just needed one more player in their game. "It's training like never before." Aiz took Tiona's hand and slid from the wall and was lead over to Bell, following the Amazon's lead she crouched beside the sleeping Bell, both on either side of him. "Argonaut." Tiona whispered as she leaned down, her lips almost pressing against his ear. "Wake up Argonaut."

"Hmmm." The boy hummed in response rolling onto his back, still sleeping soundly. Tiona turned to face Aiz, she had to wonder if the blonde knew what she was up too. Seeing her on her knee's squirming slightly, she had to know and by the looks of it didn't seem to want to object.

"You too." Aiz looked at Tiona and in the silver light of the moon, Tiona swore she saw Aiz blush. But she did as instructed, both Amazon and Sword Princess leaned down to each of the boys ears and whispered.

"Wake up Bell."


End file.
